Stormy Skyway
The 3rd level of Super Mario 64 Shining Stars is Stormy Skyway. This very grey, cloud-based level is the first course of Shining Stars located on the same side of the bridge as Mario enters on in the first overworld. The pipe that leads here is surrounded by a barren grey surface located in one of the corners. As explained by a bob-omb buddy near the start, this area used to be a populated airport. Recently the skies are only filled with storm clouds, presumably due to Bowser's magic, which scared the population away besides a singular pink bob-omb buddy. This NPC also informs Mario of a pipe that will be useful on his journey. This abandoned airport has a lot of structures on the side of its long runway. Directly next to where Mario lands is a tall building. Up the stairs, slopes, and clouds will lead Mario to the roof, containing a Thwomp and another cloudy path as well as a Vanish Cap box. Next to this building is a short rectangular building which is actually a very small maze. Across the runway from the maze is an observation tower. Using Wall Kicks to reach the top, Mario can access a couple more cloudy paths. There is also a couple of small pieces of rumble, one with a particularly tempting star staring at the hero. Levels Star 1: The Storm Clouds Mario must travel across some of the intimidating clouds to reach this star. Run across the runway and head for the last structure to your right (the observation tower). There is a small tunnel going through the bottom which leads to the other side. There is a pit going through the center that Mario can wall kick up to reach the top of this building. At the top head across the stone bridge to find a path of clouds (the the one directly at the top at the tower). Using Mario's jumping skills, jump from cloud to cloud until you reach the highest one with the star on it. Remember that Mario can jump through the bottoms of the clouds. Star 2: High in the Sky Mario must climb a tall building. When Mario enters the airport, head up the building right next to / behind him. Jump up the block stairs and then up the slope (next to the Blue Coin Switch). At the top is a Heave-Ho and a cloud. Jump through this path of clouds to reach the upper roof. From here Mario must jump onto a Thwomp, which allows Mario to reach a cloud. Next to this cloud is a rotating elevator platform which leads to more clouds. Long jump to the final cloud which has a black "!" with the star inside. Directly bellow this cloud is the warp pipe that the bob-omb buddy told Mario about. Star 3: An A-Maze-ing Time We all know what this pun means, it's time for a maze. Though this maze isn't really a maze at all and is very straight forward. In fact, there is only 1 real dead end in the entire maze. Head to the end of the runway and locate the building across from the Observation Tower with a Grey arrow panel in front of it. Go inside and navigate the simple maze. We have provided a map if the player needs help navigating. Note that there is a Red Coin '''directly next to the star. Also, the roof appears transparent from the interior of the maze, but that is just due to it being thin. Mario can jump through it as well, but the collision will instantly take effect once Mario is on top of the roof, so Mario can not cheat. '''Star 4: Stormy Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins (6 in v4.1) scattered throughout the airport. Their locations are as follows: # At the end of the maze where Star 3 was located # In the ally next to the tall building next to the start # On a small square across from Coin 2 # On a tall ledge of the Observation Tower # On a cloud leading to Star 1 (from top of Observation Tower) # On another cloud leading to Star 1 (from top of Observation Tower) # On the platform with the Heave-Ho leading to Star 2 (from the building near the start) # On a cloud on top of the Thwomp (from the building near the start) Once Mario collects all 8 coins (6 in v4.1), the star appear in a crater on the ground. Star 5: Just Passing Through Requires Vanish Cap from this stage! '''Mario must use the Vanish Cap to get a Star that has been mocking him the entire game. Head up the tall building next to the start and grab the Vanish Cap at the very top, once it is unlocked. Jump back to the surface of the airport and locate the star in a box across from it and grab the star. '''Star 6: Trickier Triangles Secrets only appear during this star! '''Mario must discover 5 silver stars on triangular (?) platforms. Wall kick up the Observation Tower and instead of across the bridge to star 1, head across the near cloud path. At the end is a 3-by-3 grid of small platforms, with some of them having silver stars on the. Run into all 5 and the star will appear on the central one. '''Star 7: 100 Coins (80 in v4.1) As in the level, there are not many coins in this level. Collect every coin you see. Here is one possible combination of getting 100 coins (80 in v4.1). * Blue Coin Switch - 6 Coins = 30 Coins * 8 Red Coins - 16 Coins * 4 lines of NORMAL '''Coins = '''20 Coins * 1 line of Coins = 7 COINS!!! Note: 2 Coins in the line are worth 2 yellow coins, making this coin line 7 coins total. * 3 x Skeeters = 9 Coins * 3 x Grand Goomba = 15 Coins * 1 Chuckya = 5 Coins Overall: 102 coins All 111 coins includes the info above plus coin ring plus Bob-omb. Enemies * Grand Goomba * Skeeter * Chuckya * Heave-Ho * Thwomp * Bob-omb Trivia * The stage has a ton of similarities to Starlight Runway of Super Mario Star Road * Star 6 of the stage references the star "Tricky Triangles" from Rainbow Ride in the original Super Mario 64 Category:Level Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Music-Kirby